For The Love of Money
by MimuLady T
Summary: Kagome and the gang are going on vacation and will be staying at Rod's Royal Palace in C.A. They are then offered a deal they can't resist. They must be the first one there to get the special discount. How far will they go for the love of money? R&R InuK


**Chapter 1 the Call**

****

****

****

I want 16 reviews for this first chapter. I know, I know I'm asking for a bit much. If I don't get all of them I will still update. Disclaimer- I do not own the Rat Race idea or Inu- Yasha!

Kagome and her friends own one apartment complex, called the Tokyo no Sora Apartments. In one of the buildings lives Kagome and Shippo, on the third floor. Kikyo and Inu-Yasha on the second floor, and Kouga on the first floor. In the apartment building next to it lives Sango on the second floor, Miroku on the third, and Houjo on the first floor.

It was a dreary Saturday morning when Kagome awoke from her nap. She decided to check up on Shippo. As she walked down the silent hallway she could hear her feet pounding on the wood floor. When she opened his door it made a creaking sound. Inside cute, little Shippo was fast asleep, snoring lightly. As she closed the door and walked to the kitchen, she could hear the tenants below her arguing.

"It's your turn to do the laundry Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo said. "No you're a guest in my house, you owe me!" Inu-Yasha "Exactly that's why you do the laundry it's your washing machine!" Kikyo said. "I'll make a deal with you, you wash the clothes, and I'll put them in the dryer and you deliver them to where they belong," Inu-Yasha said. "I don't want you touching my unmentionables; I'll do all of the jobs!" Kikyo said pushing him out the laundry room. "I knew that would get her to do it!" Inu-Yasha said nickering.

Houjo sat at his window watching the big, heavy drops of rain fall from the fluffy clouds. People say Houjo has special powers and one of them is to change the weather. 'I wish it was sunny outside' he thought. A few minutes later it was sunny. He took the eggs he had been cooking off the stove, and began to eat them.

Ring, ring, ring! Miroku picked up his phone, "Hello?" "Hello?" answered Sango. "It was just raining cats and dogs, now it's all sunny and dry not a speak of water is on the ground. Don't you find that strange?" "No! You act like this hasn't happened before!" "I know something is up and I'm going to find out what it is!" Sango said hanging up the phone. She picked up her binoculars lying beside her and tried her hardest to see the reflection of Houjo's window out of Inu- Yasha's mirror, in the window across from her's. Unfortunately Houjo was not in his bed room at the time. Rumble, rumble, rumble her stomach growled furiously. She pulled the binoculars away from her eyes slowly, disappointed. She put a pop tart in her toaster and filled a bowl with some green grapes.

Miroku lay asleep on his sofa. He was up until 2:00 a.m. Kouga on the other hand was working out, lifting 20 pound barbells, and decided it was time for a water break. After a few more sit-ups and push ups Kouga was ready for a bath. He ran the hot water until it reached the top, by then he gathered the clothes he was gonna wear afterwards. He let out a yelp as his body touched the hot water. 

Suddenly the phone in everyone's apartment rang. Kagome finished pushing in the buttons on the microwave and answered the phone. Inu-Yasha got up from his spot in front of the big screen TV. and answered it. Kouga rose out of the bath tub, put on a towel, and answered the phone. Miroku shot up from the sofa and answered the phone. Sango pressed the mute button on TV. and swallowed a grape, and picked up the phone. Houjo rose out of his seat at the kitchen table and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hello? You are invited to stay at Rod's Royal Palace for 5 days for the price of 3 days. First one here gets all 5 days free." The man on the phone said. "O.k.!" they all said, not knowing the dangers of their decisions. "Great! I'll give you the rest of today and tomorrow to get there. If you don't make it before Monday the deal is off, but you still we have to only pay the price for three days." "I understand!" They all hung up.

I hope you like my new story, I had more for this chapter, but soon I have to get off the computer, so I will just make the rest chapter 2. Review my story.


End file.
